Hiver
by Mess-my-world
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, quoiqu'on aime, il y a toujours une raison. Alors voilà, Erza a désormais une raison pour aimer cette saison plus que les autres. Et quand une guilde est survoltée à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, ça donne un OS sur cette saison glaciale qui approche à grand pas! Enjoy ;)


L'Hiver c'est quoi exactement?

C'est la neige, le froid, le nez qui coule, Natsu ronchon, Lucy pleurnicharde et un Grey sacrément content!

Erza, elle, n'avait aucun avis sur la question. Pour elle, les saisons en général étaient "jolies" mais sans plus. Parce que dans tous les cas, tout était matériel et rien ne durait. Pour Erza, l'hiver comme l'été, c'était quelque chose d'insipide et inutile.

* * *

En ce fameux mois de décembre, la guilde de Fairy Tail grouillait d'animation. Erza venait de rentrer d'une éprouvante mission, c'est donc avec joie qu'elle accueillit la chaleur ambiante de la bâtisse. On entendait des cris de joie partout, sa venue s'était faite attendre. Le Maître lui avait imposé de revenir le plus vite possible pour les fêtes. Personne ne lui aurait permis de ne pas célébrer dans la joie (et l'alcool!) une fête aussi importante que Noël. Oui, parce que au-delà des traditions marrantes de cette fête, il y avait aussi l'obligation que tous les membres de la guilde et leurs familles (si elles le souhaitent) passent cette célébration avec eux. Même Gildarts! C'est dire à quel point, tout le monde tenait à ce que cette règle soit respectée.

Pour en revenir à Erza, elle s'était dirigé vers le bar pour donner un compte-rendu bref au Maître. Malheureusement, Luxus lui informa que son cher grand-père était momentanément indisposé: ce qui voulait dire en d'autres termes, qu'il avait la gueule de bois et était légèrement de mauvais poil.

Elle vit Mirajane saisir un feutre doré et dessiner sur "les chopes de bière incassables". Ce nom avait été à l'unanimité choisi pour désigner les quelques centaines de chopes servant aux fêtes importantes. Ainsi chaque mage pouvant contribuer à la protection de ces chopes étaient sommés de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour les rendre "incassables". Les mages avaient donc logiquement le droit de casser les autres.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avait déduit Macao en écoutant le maître. Le vieil homme lui répondit que oui. Mais, (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais!), ses ardeurs furent vite calmé quand le Maître Makarof précisa que c'étaient à leurs risques et périls tout en désignant Mirajane du regard. Celle-ci rajouta, comme pour les achever:"Vous savez que toutes mes âmes démoniaques ont atteint un niveau supérieur?". Accompagné bien évidemment de son habituel sourire d'ange.

Mirajane dessinait donc une chose ressemblant à un flocon doré sur sa chope.

"Tu comptes dessiner sur quatre cent chopes de bière?", s'inquiéta Erza

"Non, seulement sur celle-là...", fit-elle mystérieusement tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rosé

"Je vois, elle s'approcha de Mirajane pour que personne ne les entende, j'espère que la personne à qui tu vas l'offrir va apprécier"

"Il a intérêt! Personne ne refuse mes cadeaux!", répliqua la mage aux cheveux blancs

"Tu as dit il?", s'amusa Erza

Mirajane légèrement furieuse de ne pas avoir flairer un piège aussi gros, retourna à la décoration de sa chope. Erza partit rejoindre ses autres amis en lançant un "Amuse-toi bien!" qu'il lui valu un regard noir mais provoqua un léger rire chez elle.

En rejoignant Natsu, Lucy et Happy, elle remarqua l'absence d'un certain mage de glace.

"Quelqu'un manque à l'appel ici..., constata-t-elle, où est passé Grey?"

"Il doit être dans la cour de la guilde", lui répondit Carla qui venait d'arriver avec Wendy

Erza les quitta et partit rejoindre le disciple d'Oul. Pas question de subir les centaines de guirlandes à accrocher toute seule! Tout le monde doit participer! Sauf elle! Parce qu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de se la couler douce en regardant les autres...

* * *

Grey avait conservé ses vêtement pour une fois. Et pour la énième fois, il soupira. Assis sur les branches d'un cerisier, il posa sa tête contre le tronc comme si il espérait entendre quelque chose. Un message le rassurant que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que tout allait bien se passer. Elle reviendrait à coup sûr. C'était une obligation et elle ne dérogeait jamais aux règles. Il entendit des talons crisser au contact de la neige. Il n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux: peut-être que la personne s'en irait en voyant qu'il dormait. C'était ce qu'il espérait en tout cas.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu sais?", lui dit une voix douce

Cette voix lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il rouvrit ses yeux de suite. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes puis il la vit.

"Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais aussi tôt", répondit Grey

"C'est faux, tu le savais. Je ne raterais jamais les fêtes de fin d'année", rétorqua Erza

Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait. A temps? A coup sûr. En un seul morceau? Un peu moins sûr. Quoiqu'il en dise, il était vrai qu'il tenait à Erza. Mais à quel point? Qu'était-il prêt à sacrifier pour elle? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais envisager la présence de sentiments pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où Erza lui conseilla d'aller donner une réponse aux sentiments de Jubia. Il avait affiché une mine renfrogné et il s'était rendu compte qu'au fond Erza était une fille spécial qui lui plaisait. Était-ce de l'amitié? Ou bien de l'amour?

Erza se contenter de le fixer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

"Dis-moi?, il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux chocolat qui s'adressaient à lui, tu comptes descendre de ton perchoir un de ces jours? La décoration n'est pas terminée à l'intérieur et je te rappelle qu'on accueille de nouveaux membres!

\- Sting et Rogue?, s'enquit le mage de glace

Erza hocha la tête:

\- Oui, il faut faire comme Lucy le dit avec cette jolie expression...,chercha la mage chevalier en se pinçant l'arête du nez

\- Leur donner des étoiles plein les yeux?, proposa Grey moqueur

\- Oui, c'est ça! Allez, viens nous aider!, l'encouragea-t-elle en transformant sa tenue en quelque chose de plus appropriée qu'une armure de cinquante kilos.

Il profita de l'inattention de la mage pour descendre du cerisier et se retrouver devant elle. Elle se retrouvait désormais habillée d'une jupe noir s'arrêtant au dessus du genoux et d'un pull gris et blanc à carreaux qui recouvrait les trois quart de ladite jupe. Belle, comme d'habitude. Le savait-elle? Oui, sûrement.

Un flocon tombant sur la joue du mage chevalier arrêta le fil de sa pensée.

Le flocon qui avait fondu en l'espace d'une seconde, commença à dévaler sur le visage d'Erza. Il la rattrapa juste à pour l'essuyer devant le regard interdit d'Erza. Sa réaction fut comme instantanée quand il vit la goutte d'eau perlée le long de ses joues. Cela lui rappelait trop le jour où mini-Erza comme il aimait l'appeler, assise sur la berge était en train de pleurer alors que le reste du temps, à la guilde, elle ignorait le monde comme si il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Ce jour là, quand il vit autant de larme provenant d'une seule et même personne, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais voir Erza pleurer.

Il lui embrassa le front affectueusement et parti rejoindre la "baston" qu'avait provoquer Elfman avec Natsu.

Sur le chemin, Grey se mit à sourire.

Il était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Cette femme était une reine. La reine des fées.

Et cette reine avait assiégé son cœur...

Quant à Erza, je peux vous garantir, que désormais sa saison favorite était bien l'hiver!

* * *

 **Bienvenue à Nunuche-land alias monde des Bisounours ou Royaume des petits hippogriffes roses : à voir selon votre fan-base ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas quel drogue j'ai consommé pour sortir un OS pareil. Mon avis est partagé sur la question... Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de relire ce texte donc s'il vous plaît: pas d'épées dans la figure parce que je ne sais pas aligner deux mots correctement.**

 **Toutefois, le service-après-lecture Witch Feather sera ravi de voir les fautes commises**

 **Des bises et plein de boules de neige dans la figure!**

 **Witch Feather**


End file.
